


End of the Day

by kaikoanoa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confession, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikoanoa/pseuds/kaikoanoa
Summary: A piece about Ladybug and Chat Noir inspired by End of the Day by One Direction.





	End of the Day

The Lucky Duo Charity Gala started at nineteen and Adrien spent the two hours he had until it started getting ready.

He took a shower, brushed his teeth a few times, carefully applied his nicest cologne, and moisturized.

With some help from Plagg, a formal black suit and tie with proper shoes, pair of stylish gloves, and his mask appeared in a flash of green light.

He wanted to impress Ladybug. Show her that he wasn't always some sweaty, out-of-breath alley cat.

Chat Noir looked into the mirror and stared at himself for a minute.

"Good evening, Ladybug." He lowered his eyes at his reflection. "You look stunning as usual. Oh, what's that... you know how to tango? May I have this dance?"

He spun on his heel with puckered lips and a wink. The following ten minutes he spent in his bathroom consisted of three scenarios in which Ladybug confesses her love for him, six identity-comprimising-information free conversation topics, posing in the mirror, a few silly faces, a vocal warm-up and several pick-up lines directed at himself.

He checked his watch. It was time.

He looked in the mirror one last time and took a deep breath.

Chat Noir stepped through the doors and the attendees all clapped and cheered. The host greeted him then left him to the inevitable wave of reporters and fans.

"Where's Ladybug?" A woman asked.

"Late!" Someone joked.

He chuckled. "Probably descending from the heavens on a golden cloud."

Everyone laughed. He told a few stories and jokes and entertained the people around him until someone across the room called out.

"Ladybug!"

The focus of the room shifted and rightfully so. Ladybug walked through the door. All Chat Noir could see before the crowd blocked his view was a red dress.

He made his way around the room, greeting and chatting with the few remaining people that didn't immedietly sprint to his partner.

Twenty minutes later, he came back from an interview to see that the fans had dispersed and Ladybug was leaned against the far wall with a glass of wine.

He made his way over.

Her signature pigtails were now short, black curls pull back into a low bun, a few strands framing her masked face. She wore a simple, deep red gown with a sweetheart neckline, long black gloves, and red lipstick. She opted for black kitten heels as opposed to the rest of the women at the gathering with tall and glamorous heels.

Beautiful.

"Fashionably late, as usual." He teased, sliding over next to her and sipping his own wine. "It's like you have a life outside of this or something."

Ladybug laughed. A sweet sound. "Good evening, Chat Noir."

"You look stunning, my lady."

"Thank you. And you don't look so bad yourself."

He opened his mouth to reply but with a short announcement by the host, the party began to move to the dining room.

She looked at him. "Ready?"

He nodded. "Let's do this."

A speech thanking and assuring the people of Paris, an acknowledgement of the top donators, and a story told by the host later, the party was left to eat dinner and enjoy the live band.

Chat Noir waved goodbye to a young couple he'd been chatting with when a gloved hand took his arm. He looked up to a pair of mischeivous summer sky eyes.

Ladybug leaned in and whispered. "Let's get out of here."

The music faded the further they weaved into the crowd. He could only follow Ladybug's tug on his hand and the bob of her dark hair ahead of him. Before he knew it, they were racing up a stairwell.

He lost with a grin.

He pushed open the door and he was hit with a wave of cool air. Warm city lights. The roof.

She was standing at the edge, the evening breeze whipping her hair every which way. "It was getting pretty stuffy in there."

He joined her. "Suffocating."

"The roof with you is much better." Ladybug thought for a moment, her cheeks aflame. "Everything with you is much better."

He blinked.

"I don't know what'd do without you. Who I'd be. And even though we can't give any details... there are things about me that I've never told anyone else. I trust you more than anyone, Chat Noir."

Her wind blown hair, cherry dress, sparkling eyes, dancing smile, caring heart, quick wit, creativity, gracefulness, humor, beautiful mind. Everything about this girl.

He focused on the moon in front of them.

"I love you."

He wasn't sure if she heard. The roof was pretty windy and she didn't say anything. His heart pounded and it took everything in him to turn to her.

Their eyes locked. Blue against green. Lightning striking the trees.

Love can terrify, love can start a fire. Love can be frightening for sure.

"You know I'm in love with someone else."

He turned back toward the city in defeat and she continued.

"We've been doing this four years now so you know me pretty well. I'm bossy, proud, and like to be right and I get stuck in my own head sometimes. But recently..." She took a shaky breath. "I've learned that all I know at the end of the day is you want what you want, say what you say, love who you love, and you follow your heart even though it will break sometimes."

He looked at her. She was panting, her face red. She was nervous. Something he'd never seen his partner was nervous.

"What are you saying, Ladybug?"

"What I-I'm trying to...er, I'm saying that I...you, I want—" She stopped herself and took a deep breath. Her gloved hands cupped his cheeks and her soft lips touched his.

She kissed him.

"You're the one that I want at the end of the day."


End file.
